


give me more impulses

by dramaticgasp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticgasp/pseuds/dramaticgasp
Summary: ''Stop looking at me,'' Lance says.
Relationships: Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	give me more impulses

''Stop looking at me,'' Lance says, decisively not looking back at Shiro. He gets Pidge out of his range, but she steps back in and jabs him in the face with a pad.

He is not expecting a response. Shiro will give one, but Lance doesn't _mind_. He doesn't mind, and calls himself _a self-liar_ , hyphenated. He calls himself a liar like a cheerful punch. _Gotta have a relationship with yourself._

'' _Good_ ,'' Shiro says, arms folded, at ease, barefoot. _Barefoot_. A walking exposed nerve – and still so assured. Hell. ''You can twist your foot when you knee.''

_What a cliché, what a fucking cliché. I'd still hear – say something like, I'd choose you twice, a cliché like that, and watch m—_

'' _You_ twist your foot when you knee,'' Lance mutters, steps back in defense, too far. Into the pretense of safety.

''Mhm,'' Pidge glances at Shiro, and starts circling around Lance, ''head transparency.''

This is the opposite of losing oneself in a crowd. This is self-awareness you don't know what to do with. Counting your steps on accident. Singled out by himself.

''Okay,'' Lance says, ''okay, break time, Pidge. Go go. I'm going.'' This feeling is so _him, quintessentially_ , that he could personalise words for it.

Shiro's arms are folded, at ease, and he's too still be a this distracting. He's smiling. ''You're walking on your tiptoes.''

Lance steps down fully, stepping backward. _Don't hide_.

''I'm not,'' Lance says, wholly grounded.

''I didn't say anything, muffin.'' Shiro is _smiling_.

Right there. Right here. Lance's brain screams _faux offense, take take_ , and it screams _you choose muffin,_ and it screams _are you making fun?_

Oh, Lance is intrigued. People aren't just distractions. They shape what you look at and you fall into piece-by-piece reappraisal. People are really fucking powerful.

Lance's mind is screaming: _be serious, I'm serious_.

He is distracted, and he _likes_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> get it? langst


End file.
